Levneranian Weapons
Levneran itself functions with an eclectic array of firearms from various eras. Its lack of heavy industry due its predominantly agrarian economy results in a reduced ability to replace older and outdated design. In spite of this, the seemingly everlasting peace following the First War of Reclamation made the need for newer designs redundant. The military itself still demands that modern implementations be tested anyhow. Due to the lack of human intervention in the development of weapons, weapons throughout the planet tend to be distinct and quirky in their design principles and choices. Though Levneran itself is arguably (for its fault) the least odd of them all. Smallarms The first self sufficient production of firearms in the Republic of Levneran happened as it was being established by supporting nations that would eventually make up the commonwealth. Advances in design were occurring steadily following the conflict, though slowed following the development of smokeless propellant along with the first magazine fed rifle and later machine gun. The lack of demand for more advanced firearms is due to insurgents using only crude improvised weapons, typically single shot black powder weapons constructed from wooden planks and piping. Most terrorist attacks involve only a small number of individuals, making rapid fire weapons less necessary. Despite this, firearms and weapons companies secretly push the envelope for weapons development just in case. Standardization of Armament In the waning days of the conflict, firearms produced throughout the world were produced using hand tools, and only made precise using the precision and skill of the workers. Rudimentary calipers and measurement devices were standard and weapons appear to be uniform, though fit and finish was not. Every weapon that came out the workshop was unique in its own way. Yet even prior to the first war of reclamation, the first precision equipment would make their appearance in various parts of the world, more knowingly in Northern Felcrin and Trevunaul. The development of high precision gauges and measuring tools vastly improved the consistency of machined parts, improving their performance and allowing for a degree of interchangeability. In the context of firearms, accuracy was greatly improved. Complicated designs such as breech loaders which once had issues with sealing the action no longer ejected burnt powder out the rear and into the shooter's face. And if a part needed replacement, you may be able to take it from a scrapped weapon or from the factory altogether. The implementation of these designs saw early use in the latter days of the conflict, but it was only after and during the insurgency did the use became universal. VD or Vakio Deihas, (Larenzis for Standard Armament) is the serial designation for the standardized firearms to be carried by foot soldiers of the republic, normally consisting of rifles, pistols, shotguns. As such, bladed weapons, grenades, less than lethal only and the likes are not included. The numerical component of the name denotes the years following the establishment of the administration and conversely the commonwealth itself. The Vakio Deihas 27 was the first to use this code, due to being the first standardized and mass produced weapon. Listed Below are the various weapons that use this prefix. Vakio Deihas 8 15 Line Rifle, A breechloading rifle which saw extremely common use during the insurgency and comes in a slew of variants and improvements. Vakio Deihas 22 8.25 Line Rifle, A variant of the VD-8 chambered in an 8.25mm compressed black powder and later smokeless cartridge. Vakio Deihas 39 8.25 Line Repeating Rifle, A bolt action rifle that entered service in the latter half of the insurgency. Vakio Deihas 43 8.25 Line Machine Gun, The Commonwealth's first Machine Gun Vakio Deihas 48 8.25 Line Automatic Rifle, The Commonwealth's first Light Machinegun Vakio Deihas 57 6 Line Select Fire Rifle, Their first Assault Rifle